Epilepsy is characterized by a tendency to recurrent seizures that can lead to loss of awareness, loss of consciousness, and/or disturbances of movement, autonomic function, sensation (including vision, hearing and taste), mood, and/or mental function. Epilepsy afflicts 1–2% of the population in the developed world. The mean prevalence of active epilepsy (i.e., continuing seizures or the need for treatment) in developed and undeveloped countries combined is estimated to be 7 per 1,000 of the general population, or approximately 40 million people worldwide. Studies in developed countries suggest an annual incidence of epilepsy of approximately 50 per 100,000 of the general population. However, studies in developing countries suggest this figure is nearly double at 100 per 100,000.
Epilepsy is often but not always the result of underlying brain disease. Any type of brain disease can cause epilepsy, but not all patients with the same brain pathology will develop epilepsy. The cause of epilepsy cannot be determined in a number of patients; however, the most commonly accepted theory posits that it is the result of an imbalance of certain chemicals in the brain, e.g., neurotransmitters. Children and adolescents are more likely to have epilepsy of unknown or genetic origin. The older the patient, the more likely it is that the cause is an underlying brain disease such as a brain tumor or cerebrovascular disease.
Trauma and brain infection can cause epilepsy at any age, and in particular, account for the higher incidence rate in developing countries. For example, in Latin America, neurocysticercosis (cysts on the brain caused by tapeworm infection) is a common cause of epilepsy; in Africa, AIDS and its related infections, malaria and meningitis, are common causes; in India, AIDS, neurocysticercosis and tuberculosis, are common causes. Febrile illness of any kind, whether or not it involves the brain, can trigger seizures in vulnerable young children, which seizures are called febrile convulsions. About 5% of such children go on to develop epilepsy later in life. Furthermore, for any brain disease, only a proportion of sufferers will experience seizures as a symptom of that disease. It is, therefore, suspected that those who do experience such symptomatic seizures are more vulnerable for similar biochemical/neurotransmitter reasons.
Movement disorders are neurologic syndromes characterized by either an excess or a paucity of movement. These disorders affect approximately two million Americans, including over one million suffering from benign essential tremor, and half a million suffering from Parkinson's disease. A substantial percentage of those afflicted with movement disorders experience a significant decrease in quality of life, suffering such problems as incapacitating tremor, limited mobility, bradykinesia (difficulty consciously initiating movement), dysarthria (difficulty with speech), and consequent social isolation. The etiology of many movement disorders, e.g., benign essential tremor, is poorly understood. For other movement disorders, e.g., Parkinson's disease, the mechanism of the disorder and even the brain cells affected have been identified, but even with optimal medication and physician care the disease may not be reversed and may even continue to progress. Medications that are effective for movement disorders may have significant side effects and may lose their efficacy over time.
Essential Tremor (ET), a.k.a., Benign Essential Tremor, is the most common movement disorder. It is a syndrome characterized by a slowly progressive postural and/or kinetic tremor, usually affecting both upper extremities. The prevalence of ET in the US is estimated at 0.3–5.6% of the general population. A 45-year study of ET in Rochester, Minn. reported an age- and gender-adjusted prevalence (i.e., the percentage of a population that is affected with a particular disease at a given time) of 305.6 per 100,000 and an incidence (i.e., the rate of new cases of a particular disease in a population being studied) of 23.7 per 100,000.
ET affects both sexes equally. The prevalence of ET increases with age. There are bimodal peaks of onset—one in late adolescence to early adulthood and a second peak in older adulthood. The mean age at presentation is 35–45 years. ET usually presents by 65 years of age and virtually always by 70 years. Tremor amplitude slowly increases over time. Tremor frequency decreases with increasing age. An 8–12 Hz tremor is seen in young adults and a 6–8 Hz tremor is seen in the elderly. Although ET is progressive, no association has been found between age of onset and severity of disability.
Mortality rates are not increased in ET. However, disability from ET is common. Significant changes in livelihood and socializing are reported by 85% of individuals with ET, and 15% report being seriously disabled due to ET. Decreased quality of life results from both loss of function and embarrassment. In a study of hereditary ET, 60% did not seek employment; 25% changed jobs or took early retirement; 65% did not dine out; 30% did not attend parties, shop alone, partake of a favorite hobby or sport, or use public transportation; and 20% stopped driving.